Tales from The Atmos
by RailGirl1
Summary: When Atmos gets bored, what happens? Do villains play pranks? Do they pet kittens? Do even the heroes do outlandish things? It's time to find out in... Tales from The Atmos! Don don da!
1. Beware, beware

_How had it gotten in?_

_ Where had it come from? _

_What did it want?_

Questions raced through his mind as he glared down at it. Huge green eyes stared up at him. He bit down on his lip, trying to control himself.

_ What did it want with him? _

_More importantly, how had it gotten here?_

Slowly he reached down to touch it when it began to… purr. The small orange tabby kitten had a strange purr almost like an engine.

"Purr da rump purr da rump purr da rump." This caused his heart to finally melt. He began scratching the young kitten behind the ears.

_ How could he resist?_

The fact was that he couldn't even if the kitten kind of reminded him of the pesky sky knight. It reached up and grabbed his hand, slowly rubbing its head against it. It was too cute. It stopped rubbing his hand and instead decided to lick it.

"Dark Ace? What are you doing?" He jumped up and turned around, standing in front of the small kitten that was on his bed. Master Cyclonis stared at him, confused and unable to see the kitten.

"Nothing." He smiled slightly. She stared at him for another few seconds before she finally turned to leave. The Dark Ace relaxed, but then tensed when Cyclonis suddenly sneezed. She turned around and glared at him.

"Is there a-" _Sneeze "_-cat in-" _Sneeze "_-here-" _Sneeze. _A rash began forming on her arms and she scratched them frantically. "I'M-" _Sneeze _"-ALLERGIC-" _Sneeze _"-TO THEM." He raised an eye brow as she continued to scratch her arms. Soon they were a bright red and the rash was spreading. She turned around and ran quickly out of the room, screaming. The Dark Ace smiled down at the green eyed orange kitten.

"That's it. I'm keeping you," and with that he returned to petting the kitten.


	2. It's only

_This program is brought to you by Skybook, connecting the Atmos through the internet._

**It's only... **

All throughout Atmos, everything seemed quiet and peaceful. The Dark Ace and Ravess walked calmly down the halls of Cyclonia. With no battles to fight, they could finally relax for awhile.

They walked past Cyclonis' crystal chamber when suddenly they heard a scream come from the room. They ran in only to find Cyclonis bouncing around the room happily.

"THIS IS IT! I SHALL RULE OVER ATMOS! IT'S TOO PERFECT!" She screamed more as she continued to bounce around the room, happily. The Dark Ace opened his mouth to speak, but what could he say? It was Ravess who finally spoke up.

"Master?" Cyclonis stopped and stared at them. The Dark Ace winced slightly. Cyclonis' eyes were twitching and her hair was sticking up in all different directions. She appeared to not have slept in days.

"Uh Master, is there a problem?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Problem? No problem?" She was practically shaking with excitement and bit down on her lip, trying to stay calm as she was about to burst with excitement. It was then that the Dark Ace noticed the laptop sitting on the desk behind Cyclonis.

"Then what happened?"

"I GOT MY FIRST FRIEND ON SKYBOOK!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "WITH THIS I SHALL RULE OVER ATMOS!" She rubbed her hands maniacally, her eyes still twitching.

The Dark Ace's jaw dropped open and slowly Ravess and he backed out of the chamber. Their eyes were filled with surprise and shock

"We shall never speak of this again." Ravess said not looking at him.

"Agreed." Slowly they walked down the halls, trying to forget what they had seen.

* * *

**Well, she is a teenager after all. Skybook and Facebook can be addicting. **


	3. Beans Bad bad beans

**Beans... Bad bad beans**

_Evil…_

_That's what they are… _

_Evil…_

All he did was glare down at them, for they were evil and need to be destroyed. The question was could he do it himself? How could he be responsible for their death? Was it even his place?

_Yes…_

_They are evil… _

He glared down at the plate as slowly the juices from the vegetables grew closer and closer to his chicken.

"NO! YOU ARE DENIED!" He quickly took his finger and rubbed it against the plate, preventing the juices from advancing. Achieving his goal caused him to smile, but then he turned his attention to the beans.

_Bad… _

_Bad bad beans..._

They too must be destroyed.

_Evil..._

_ Eviiiiiiiilllllll... _

Slowly he licked his lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his fork and quickly attacked the beans, stuffing them into his mouth.

_YES!_

He smiled happily as the beans went down his throat into his stomach.

_Perfect..._

He looked over at the chicken.

_But how? Does thou deserve to live or shall thou be sent down into the depths of the beast's cavern? NO! Thou shalt not live for thou is not pure!_

The juices from the beans had reached the chicken while he was busy with the vegetables. He grabbed his knife and stabbed the chicken.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh Finn?"

Finn looked up and noticed the worried faces of Piper and Aerrow. Behind him, Junko and Stork were staring at him.  
He looked back down at the chicken, with it's many cuts. Juices slowly escaped its flesh.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I killed it!" He fell out of his chair and rolled around on the floor. The others continued to stare at him. Slowly Piper leaned over to whisper to Aerrow.

"Aerrow, Finn's got some issues."

"I've noticed."

* * *

**It just seemed funnier with Finn. I've actually done this before. Aerrow and Piper are my parents while I'm Finn. :D  
**


End file.
